A conventional yarn blowing device used in conjunction with nozzle is disadvantageous because 1) it has many complex components, 2) it is difficult to manufacture, 3) it is relatively high in cost, 4) it is time consuming in assembly, and 5) it is not convenient in use.
Additionally, nozzle is susceptible to blockage after a predetermined period of time of using in blowing yarn. This bothers operator very much. Further, some of such prior art nozzles are integrally formed, and thus making disassembly impossible, while some are difficult to disassemble which in turn may inadvertently damage nozzles.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a new and improved yarn blowing device in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.